User blog:GSFB/Cthulhu vs Kraken (2012 film)
Cthulhu vs Kraken (2012 film) Alternate Battle Card: Who Is Deadliest: The Stats! Cthulhu: one of the Old Ones (Lovecraftian Cthulhu Mythos), alien gods of unspeakable power and indifference to humanity, Cthulhu is absurdly old, knows everything that goes on in the universe at once, the god of madness and dreams, and is so vast he is comapred to a shambling mountain! With an Octopi head, dragon wings, and an anthropoid body complete with claws, Cthulhu is a power that, to this day, inspires a secret worldwide cult that bares his unholy name... The Kraken: the son of Hades (Greek god of the underworld), in the Clash of the Titans (2010) universe, is a tentacled living tank, a beast that by itself defeated all the Titans combined at the great battle of Stygia. Even Cronus ans his power over time could not resist the Kraken, which, though smaller than the titans, crush them! A colossal elemental beast, it is a being that even the Olympians (the Greek gods) fear! Edges: Size: Cthulhu: mountanous size Kraken: As large as the City of Argos Edge: Cthulhu Powers: Cthulhu: godly strength and powers (latter both supernatural and super science), god of madness and dreams, immortal and ancient, knows everything that goes on in the universe at once, flight Kraken: Monstrous strength (Presumably stronger physically than even the Titans), Highly resistant to supernatural/force of nature onslaughts, immortal and ancient, Edge: Kraken Killer instinct: Cthulhu: has no qualms over killing the masses Kraken: predatory instinct combined with chaotic rage Edge: Kraken Weapons: Cthulhu: mighty wings (can fly), tentacled mouth with (Presumably) giant cephalopod beak (like octopuses and Giant Squids), claws Kraken: Savage fanged mouth, claws, tentacles Edge: Cthulhu (due to larger size of weaponry) Intelligence: Cthulhu: ancient (older than Earth), super intelligent wielding super science Kraken: a mindless beast Edge: Cthulhu Experience: Cthulhu: fought brother Great Hastur atop the white cliffs of Dover, Fought antarctic old ones Kraken: fought and defeated the Titans Edge: Cthulhu BATTLE On Olympus, a nervous Zeus stands with his council of Olympian Gods. Hades appears from a black mist. "My Brother, it is time for Cthulhu to pay." Hades says, "My Child awaits to do your will." Zeus, troubled, sends the other gods away. Turning, he says "RELEASE THE KRAKEN!" Cthulhu, like a shambling mountain, walks towards Argos, whose King and Queen, worshippers of te Old Ones now, prepare to sacrifice Andromeda to him. Madness runs amok in the streets, blood flows through the city like crimson rivers, and bloody hand prints coat the palace walls. However, before Cthulhu can grasp the Princess, he fells something emerge from the depths. Suddenly tentacles erupt from the waters, swirling, and a great hulking mass rises, roaring up at the Cephalopod-headed, dragon-winged god of dreams and madness. Cthulhu, looking down at it, thinks to itself. "Aha! Zeus thinks he can overcome me with the beast that overcame the Titans? He is so foolish, for I am no Titan, but an old one. Oh, I could use a monster like this..." Cthulhu reaches down to grasp the Kraken, emitting a terrible speech that drives the people of Argos to rave and commit mas suicide. "Bow to me, my seafaring brother!" Cthulhu says. The Kraken grasps Cthulhu's hand and with all its might tears his mighty limb off! Cthulhu looks at his severed arm, laughs, then grows a new one. "No need for that, my little one." Cthulhu says, "You will belong to me now. I have use for you." The Kraken, in a rage, slashes Cthulhu's belly and jams its tentacles into its body. Cthulhu staggers from the attack, and watches as the Kraken opens him open and enters its belly. Cthulhu, feeling himself about to die, calls forth his full power, the power to distort minds, to defeat the Kraken. He knows he is not strong enough now to defeat it, so he must attack where the beast is the most vulnerable: the mind! The Kraken finds itself in a sickening, chaotic green mist, the bowels of Cthulhu. He slashes about, causing lightning to apear with each slash. Yet the Mist enters its lungs, soaking into its brain, dwelling within its soul. s Cthulhu fights to stay alive it communicates in ancient tongues that would drive gods mad. The Kraken becomes so wild with the mental assaults that it begins to dig out its own eyes. "No, my son," Cthulhu says, mimicking Hades' voice, "I need you at full strength, so that you can slay the gods alongside me, so that you can help herald the arrival of Yog Sothoth, Azathoth, and the other Old Ones. Join with me, join with me now!" Cthulhu, looking like a cross between loose skin and hail green cloud, falls into the bay of Argos. Breathingly heavily, he is near death, but not too near. As he reforms his body and raises his tentacles, they touch the tentacles of the Kraken, whose eyes now glow bright green. "Good, my pupil!" Cthulhu says, using his powers to both recover and to strengthen the Kraken. "Now, go to Olympus, and slay the enemies of the Old Ones!" The Kraken, unhurt but unfathomably mad, roars wildly, heading towards the shore, heading towards the mountain of Zeus... WINNER: Cthulhu! Commentary: Though Kraken is undoubtly far stronger and more powerful than Cthulhu, Cthulhu's intelligence advantage and mental-assaults win him the prize! Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts